The Scorpius Malfoy Years
by xSKYLARKx
Summary: Quite simply, the diary Of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Please read, review and enjoy XXX
1. Malfoy

_Hey people! I don't own Scorpius, anyone or anything. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. the fabulous JK Rowling owns all. So please read, review and enjoy =]_

**The Scorpius Malfoy Years**

**TIME: 9:34 PM**

**PLACE: MALFOY MANOR**

**MOOD: DEFENSIVE (?)**

Dear diary,

My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and I am the eleven-year-old son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. And I sincerely hope no one ever reads this.

I don't know what my father would say if he discovers his only son is writing a diary. Emphasis on the word DIARY. Father will think I'm going soft or something.

I'm not going soft. It's just that sometimes, I need to express my feelings in a way that doesn't involve punching a wall until my knuckles bleed. Yeah. That's a tough enough reason.

Repeat: I AM NOT GOING SOFT.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: 11.23 AM**

**PLACE: MALFOY MANOR**

**MOOD: EXCITED **

Dear diary,

HOGWARTS! TOMORROW!

I've been counting off the days since I was seven years old. Nothing, I mean nothing, can ruin my good mood.

Well, that lecture father gave me was a little depressing. But then, father IS depressing. Let me relive the moment:

FATHER: Scorpius, I know you think you'll be able to do as you please while you're at Hogwarts unsupervised-

ME: Actually-

FATHER: Don't interrupt me! while you're at Hogwarts, you are not to fight, duel, make enemies, show off, cause trouble-

ME: So basically, act the opposite of myself?  
FATHER: Exactly. Don't make the same mistakes I did.

ME: What did you do? What mistakes?

FATHER: I'll tell you when you're sixteen. Now I need you to swear to me that you'll stay away from the Potter children.

ME: Oh yeah, I forgot that Albus was my age…

FATHER: Stay away from him. They're good people, but I don't want you mixing with the Potter's, ok?

Yes father, no father, three bags full father…

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: … I don't really know… sometime in the morning…**

**PLACE: In the Hogwarts Express.**

**MOOD: Nervous/Excited**

Dear diary,

I'm alone in a compartment in Hogwarts Express, so I'll update the latest.

I JUST SAW THE POTTERS'!!!!!!

I was with mother and father on the platform and they were standing opposite us, staring. Harry and Ginny Potter and their sons and daughter, and Ron and Hermione Weasley with their son and daughter. Father nodded at them and we walked off in the opposite direction. From the corner of my eye I could see the little Weasley girl still looking at me. Like she's never seen a Malfoy before. Ha.

I should go sit with other people… I look like a loner =[

SOME ONE'S COMING IN!

GOTTA GO

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: The evening…?**

**PLACE: In the Hogwarts Express**

**MOOD: Confused/happy**

Dear diary,

The girl who walked into my empty compartment was ROSE WEASLEY.

Let me relive the moment:

She walked in and looked around before turning to me and smiling.

'Can I sit here, please?' she asked and I nodded as she sat opposite me, grinning away. She was small and had red wavy hair. Her skin was perfectly pale, like mine. Her eyes were a brilliant dark brown.

'I'm Scorpius' I told her and her eyes widened.

'I know. I saw you and your parents out on the platform. I'm Rose Weasley'

'Why aren't you with your lot?' I asked her and she raised her red eyebrows.

'Why aren't you with _your_ lot?' she asked sarcastically.

'I suppose I like being alone, sometimes. When you're alone-'

'-You don't need to answer questions. ' Rose finished for me 'I understand. I feel the same way' our eyes met for a moment, then she blushed and looked away. I pushed my long-ish blond hair back (I hope that looked cool) and tried to look relaxed. I just couldn't believe she understood me! ME. the most misunderstood boy of the century!

'What house do you want to be in?' she asked suddenly. I raised my eyebrows (I know that looks cool- I practice)

'Slytherin. Like my whole family.' Rose made a 'humph' type noise which kind of annoyed me. 'and I suppose _you'll_ be in Gryffindor' I said bitterly

'Yes, I am actually' Rose said and squared her shoulders. 'and for your information, Gryffindor happens to be the house of glory'

'You're only saying that because your uncle, the _fabulous_ Harry Potter, was in Gryffindor' I sneered.

Then of course, Albus Potter, who completely ignored me and grabbed Rose by the wrist, rudely interrupted our conversation.

'What are you doing in here? C'mon, everyone's looking for you!' she let herself be dragged out of the compartment. She threw me an apologetic face and a 'Seeya!' as the door slammed behind her.

All alone. Again. **sigh**

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

  



	2. It's A Slytherin World

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is purely for fun =]_

* * *

**TIME: 7:01 PM**

**PLACE: SLYTHERIN DORMITORY**

**MOOD: RELIEVED**

Dear diary,

I am OFFICIALLY a Slytherin!

I was terribly worried when I came off Hogwarts Express. We all had to line up in the Great Hall, and all the other years were just STARING at the Potters' and Weasleys'. They are treated like CELEBRITIES. It's not fair. Just because stupid Harry Potter defeated Voldermort, his children get extra attention

Anyway, father told me it is a family tradition for Malfoys' to be in Slytherin. He also said Slytherin is the only house worth being in. Mother, on the other hand, told me it really didn't matter. (Although I know she was a Slytherin, and is damn proud of it)

When my name was called, a lot of people turned to look at me. I heard a lot of muttering. I even heard someone _hiss_ and _boo_. Honestly.

A teacher placed the Sorting Hat on me and all these words rushed into my head:

"- A Malfoy? The one before you caused quite some fireworks, you know… ambitious, resourceful, shrewd, full of potential… strong desire to be a slytherin…Pureblood, darkness is shadowed in your family name… it has to be SLYTHERIN!"

I understand _"Darkness is shadowed in your family name"_. I know that my father and grandfather were Death Eaters'. But what I don't understand is _"the one before you caused quite some fireworks"_ The Sorting Hat was talking about my father, wasn't he? So my father _'caused fireworks'_? What's that supposed to mean?

Oh yeah, Rose Weasley is in Gryffindor, surprise surprise.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: 10:42 PM**

**PLACE: SLYTHERIN DORMITORY**

**MOOD: TIRED**

Dear diary,

I really cannot be bothered to do this, but I know I'll forget in the morning.

I met the rest of the Slytherins in the common room, which is in the dungeons. It's a cool place. The bad news is that I have to SHARE a dormitory. I've never SHARED anything in my whole life. Never wanted to. It's one of the beautiful pleasures of being an only child. Anyway, I am obliged to SHARE with Rayan Zabini, Ellis Parkinson and Leon Nott. Unfortunately, I already know and loathe Nott. His father (Theodore Nott- Head Of Slytherin) is my father's old friend. I am forced to treat Leon like a 'cousin' despite the fact that he practically MURDERED ME when he (purposely) knocked me off my broom in a (very violent) Quidditch game when we were nine. So I was not particularly pleased when Professor Nott announced that I was stuck with his son.

I hope to see Rose tomorrow. First lessons Herbology.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

_Hi people! Please review and tell me what you think. _

_And just a quick thank you to Loonynameless, my dear friend who has given me so much help and advice XXX _


	3. Bad Reputation

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! JK Rowling owns all. This is purely for fun._

* * *

**TIME: NOT SURE. DON'T CARE.**

**PLACE: SLYTHERIN COMON ROOM**

**MOOD: CONFUSED!**

Dear diary,

The craziest thing ever happened in Herbology today!

I was joking around with Nott, levitating our Gurdyroot, and causing as much havoc as possible because our teacher, Professor Longbottom, had 'to collect some ingredients for our lesson which he had forgotten.' My levitating Gurdyroot 'accidentally' landed with a SPLAT on Albus' shoes as he walked past me. Nott burst out laughing as Potter looked up and gave me a killer look, blushing violently. I couldn't help but laugh.

'You think that was funny, Malfoy?' Potter said slowly. He grabbed a Gurdyroot off my desk and looked at me blankly as most of the class fell silent, watching. Then Albus did something which I consider really Slytherin- he threw the Gurdyroot in my face.

The class gasped as I wiped the slimy crap off my face. I felt my face heat up as the classes' gasps of surprise morphed into hoots of laughter. Potter gave me an evil grin as Rose- standing a few feet away-bit her lip.

Suddenly, an unknown anger took over my body. I forgot everything-who I was, where I was. All I wanted to do was cause Potter as much pain as possible. I picked up a glass jar of frogspawn.

Someone yelled 'STOP!' as I threw back my arm and the glass jar catapulted towards Potter. There were several screams as Albus ducked. The jar shattered in mid air, sending shards of glass scattering on the floor. Professor Longbottom stood with his wand held out in front of him, his face contorted with anger as he screamed:

'DRACO MALFOY!'

Yep. He called me 'Draco'. I was so shocked, and the class appeared to be, too. Longbottom seemed to have realised his mistake. With a wave of his wand, the smashed glass sprawled on the ground disappeared. He strode over to me, blushing violently.

'My mistake.' He said slowly, looking down at me. 'Your Malfoy's son, aren't you? _Scorpius_' he said my name like he had a bitter taste in his mouth. Then he sighed, turned away from me and waved his hand. 'Okay kids, back to your seats. Get on with your work. You're not hurt, are you, Albus?'

As the class nosily got sorted, Longbottom turned to face me again, frowning. 'Only a _Malfoy_ could cause such _destruction_ in their very first lesson' he told me, his voice quiet in the midst of noise. He looked at me like I done something terrible to him.

**Weird.**

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: 6:46 PM**

**PLACE: SLYTHERIN DORMITORY**

**MOOD: ANGRY AND ANNOYED**

Dear diary,

Nott told me Parkinson told him that Williams heard Professor Longbottom telling the headmistress (Professor McGonagall) that I threw that glass jar at Potter. Apparently she's going to write home. What a COW.

Father will KILL ME when he finds out that I got into a fight in my VERY FIRST LESSON. What was the last thing he said to me?_ 'Stay away from the Potter children'_

I personally think father should be proud of me. I mean, according to the Sorting Hat, he did_ 'cause fireworks' _when he was here in Hogwarts, didn't he? Ha. Maybe I should use that against him.

I don't know why Longbottom HATES me so. I doubt he wrote home about _Potter_. Because he LOVES Precious Potter.

I hate both of them. And that stupid McGonagall cow.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

* * *

_Hey People! Note how Neville Longbottom 'forgets'. just like the good old Neville we know and love, right? haha. please review let me know your thoughts X see ya'll X_


	4. Wrath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius, Hogwarts, or anything to do with the world of Harry Potter. This is just and only for fun._

* * *

**TIME: THE MORNING**

**PLACE: THE GREAT HALL**

**MOOD: FRIGHTENED/ANNOYED**

Guess what. McGonagall _did_ write home. This is a letter I just received:

Scorpius,

WHY ON _EARTH_ HAS THE HEADMISTRESS JUST SENT ME A LETTER THAT SAID YOU THREW A GLASS JAR AT ALBUS POTTER? SCORPIUS, ARE YOU MENTAL? I MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU ARE TO STAY _AWAY_ FROM THE POTTER CHILDREN, NOT THROW GLASS JARS AT THEM! IN YOUR FIRST LESSON! YOUR FIRST LESSON? SCORPIUS, YOU DESERVE A MEDAL, BECAUSE YOU MUST BE THE WORLDS GREATEST MORON. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU COME HOME AT CHRISTMAS. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I DIDN'T TELL YOUR MOTHER, SHE WOULDV'E SENT YOU A HOWLER. ONE MORE STEP OUT OF LINE AND I WILL _PERSONALLY _DRAG YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS MYSELF.

Father.

This is _so_ unfair. Father is so angry with me when I didn't even do anything much. Potter was the one who started it. Okay, my levitating Gurdyroot did fall on his shoes; but that was an _accident_. I think I'll write back to father tonight and explain myself. Tonight, when he's calmed down a bit.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: MIDDAY **

**PLACE: GREAT HALL**

**MOOD: RELIEVED :)**

I just got a letter from mother!

_Dear Scorpius,_

_How are you darling? I miss you so much, baby. The manor is so lonely without you!_

_So how's school? Are you having fun? I knew you'd be in Slytherin! Didn't I tell you?_

_I won't write too much, I know you'll be embarrassed in front of your little friends. So bye bye darling, and please remember to write back to me tonight XXX_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum XXXXXXXXXXX_

So father didn't show mother that letter. I really am grateful. Mother usually lets me get away with murder (father's always the controlling one) but when it comes to fights, mother goes CRAZY. She absolutely DETESTS any sort of fight or argument. Seriously. For example, Nott and I had this very violent 'disagreement' when we were nine. When mother found out, she was furious. I didn't see sunlight in months.

I know I'll probably get in more trouble, but I WILL get revenge on Potter. Somehow.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_


	5. The New and Old

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius, Hogwarts, or anything to do with the world of Harry Potter._

* * *

**TIME: 6:09 PM**

**PLACE: SLYTHERIN DORMITORY**

**MOOD: CONTENT**

This is the letter I sent father:

_Dear Father,_

_Before you throw away this letter without reading it, I am not trying to excuse myself. I KNOW I shouldn't have thrown that glass jar at Potter, but I only did because he threw a Gurdyroot at me. I shouldn't have gotten so angry but I did, so I retaliated. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into a fight. I don't want to fight with anyone, especially not the Potters'. Sorry that I disobeyed and disappointed you._

_From Scorpius_

I think it's brilliant. He has to forgive me now =]

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: MIDDAY**

**PLACE: GREAT HALL**

**MOOD: AMUSED**

TALKED TO ROSE!

Nott, Parkinson and I were in the library (getting some books for Potions H/W) when I saw Rose Weasley sitting at a table, reading, all alone. ALONE. One thing I've noticed about Weasley is that she is NEVER alone. (Always with Potter…) I seized the moment and walked over to her. She was so absorbed in her book she didn't even see me standing next to her, so I flopped down on the seat beside her. She sighed when she saw me.

'Oh, you' she said. I took that as an offence.

'What do you mean _"oh, you" _Who else would you rather see?' I said. The Weasley raised her eyebrows up at me and closed her book, placing it on her lap.

'Do you honestly want me to answer that?' her tone was sarcastic. I laughed and changed the subject.

'So where's your boyfriend?' I asked. Weasley gave me a quizzical look.

'What boyfriend?'

'You know, that idiot I threw a glass jar at. Al-' I didn't get to finish my sentence because Rose let out a shriek.

'BOYFRIEND? Albus is my _cousin_! You idiot!' Weasley looked disgusted and shocked. I stayed cool and leaned on my chair, grinning at her.

'Come on, there's obviously some _un-cousinly love_ between you two-'

'You nasty, Scorp! I'm leaving' she huffed, grabbed her book and left the library in a rush.

She called me 'Scorp'. _Hmm_. You only give people you LIKE little pet names, don't you?

Perhaps I should start calling her 'Rosie'.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

* * *

**TIME: 7:04 PM**

**PLACE: SLYTHERIN DORMITORY**

**MOOD: NOT SURE**

Father replied and then I replied… this is our conversation:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Why on Earth did Potter throw a Gurdyroot at you?_

_Father._

I replied:

_Dear father,_

_Well, because I kind of accidentally threw one at him, ACCIDENTALLY. And by the way, he didn't get in trouble at all. Professor Longbottom didn't even want to know my side to the story. He seems to hate me for no good reason._

_And when he yelled at me, he called me 'Draco Malfoy' _

_You don't know him, do you?_

_Scorpius._

I didn't get a reply until AGES LATER.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_You probably will not understand the situation so I will not try to explain it to you. But look, I do know Longbottom. His name is Neville and he was in my year at Hogwarts. We weren't the best of friends; he didn't particularly like me, which is why he might dislike you. Do not say anything or try to do anything about this situation. I will sort it out as soon as possible._

_From father._

So, that explains why Longbottom detests me- 'We weren't the best of friends' He hated my father.

**Oh, great**

I bet father bullied him. Or vice versa. (Though I doubt ANYONE could bully my father)

At least now 'Neville' has a reason to hate me. Even though it is unfair.

I hate him more than ever now.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_


End file.
